Rainbow Ribbons
by WhenRiversTurnToRoads
Summary: Kurt and Blaine come to school totally silent, baffling the New Directions. Until they figure out what it's for, that is… VERY Short One-Shot


**Rainbow Ribbons**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine come to school totally silent, baffling the New Directions. Until they figure out what it's for, that is…**

**AN: Today, my friends and I took the Vow of Silence-we silenced our voices to show all the GLBT youth whose environment forced them to silence theirs. We also wear little rainbow pins. I was shocked and flattered by how many people in our school did the same thing 3**

**The words I used are NOT what was on the official forms, but it has the general idea.**

**XxXxX**

Blaine straightened his bowtie in the mirror. He checked his hair one more time, making sure there were no curls showing.

His doorbell chimed, followed by a lazy "Honey, the door" from his mom.

He smiled charmingly to himself one more time before racing down the stairs, waving goodbye before opening the door to the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt was dressed to the nines, as always, only he was in all muted colors save the scarf around his neck, which was every color of the rainbow, sparkling and changing between colors each time Kurt shifted.

Blaine smiled, bouncing up onto the balls of his feet to kiss him chastely.

Kurt smiled at him that special smile Blaine knew to mean 'you're so adorable', and Blaine smiled back in a way that said 'so are you'.

They laced hands and walked towards Kurt's car, ready to start the day.

**XxXxX**

"I thought gay guys were supposed to have taste." Was the first thing anyone said to them when they arrived at McKinley. Coincidentally, it was Santana who said it.

Kurt gave her his best bitch glare, tugging affectionately at the (admittedly gaudy) rainbow stripped bowtie donning his boyfriend's neck. Blaine beamed at him, stepping slightly closer to Kurt's side so they were nearly pressed together.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Well, this is weird, even for you two, so I'm just gonna-"

Kurt grabbed her arm before she could leave, tugging her back around to face them.

"What the hell-" She stopped when she realized Kurt was holding a slip of paper in front of her face. She scanned it quickly, her heart admittedly breaking a little when she finished reading.

_Please excuse my silence._

_I am silencing my voice to represent all the LGBT youth whose voices were silenced by hate. Hundreds take their lives do to ignorance in their environments, and more have their lives taken from them forcefully. I hope you will understand my reasoning's and spread awareness._

_Sincerely,_

Kurt had signed his name. Blaine took an identical slip in his pocket with his own signature at the bottom, holding it out for her to see.

She gulped. "Can, can I have one of those?"

Kurt smiled, handing her a blank form and a rainbow-pride pin from his messenger bag. The Latino bit her lip. "And one for Britt, too?"

**XxXxX**

Once they were in Glee Club, all four rainbow-clad teens sat in the back, forms at the ready.

Rachel attempted to force them into conversation; never even glancing at the forms they held in her face. Kurt was surprised she didn't know what was happening, with two dads and everything. It didn't take long for the other members to notice something was up.

"Dudes, why won't you answer her?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"It's rude to ignore people you know."

"That's just disrespectful."

Santana looked like she was about ready to snap, and Kurt was almost certain she was going to break her vow when Mr. Shue walked in.

"Guys, quite!" Once the teacher had everyone's attention, he asked "Why is everyone yelling at Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana?"

"They're refusing to speak!" Rachel whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think they stole my idea for boycotting against not getting solos!"

Santana leapt out of her seat, not saying a thing, and probably would've smacked Rachel in the face if Brittany hadn't held her back.

"Calm down," Mr. Schue abolished. "Is what Rachel said true? Are you protesting not getting enough solos?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper before passing it to the teacher.

Schuster picked it up and read aloud "_Not all of us are that self-centered, Mr. Schue." _ Rachel scoffed. "Well, Kurt, if you guys aren't silent for that, why are you?"

All four of them held up identical papers save their signatures at the bottom (Brittany had spelled her name wrong, however) and the vest clad teacher read them to the class.

By the end, everyone in the room was in a circle around the teens asking for ribbons of their own.

Kurt smiled. This was better than he'd ever hopped for.

When Blaine gave him a dopey grin and squeezed his hand, he knew his boyfriend was thinking the same thing.


End file.
